


an angry wife

by orphan_account



Category: Gone Girl, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky is my Nick Dunne, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, Natasha is my Amy Dunne, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What a betrayed wife is capable of doing and what mistreated ex-wives wish they did.





	an angry wife

James watched the little black arachnid weave it's web between the corner of the walls, his face sweating with an anguished expression. His beer bottle was shaking in his trembling hand, the voices of the Detectives going over his head.

 

The spider, like his missing wife who was now presumed to be dead, was weaving it's web to get what it wanted.

 

This was exactly what she wanted, this was what she'd been planning. She wanted him to pay.

The best part about all of this, no one would believe him. She was the angel and he was the devil. All his life he had been living under this woman's shadow. Who the hell cared about what he had to say?

 

How could a woman, so innocent and beloved in the public eye, psychotically plan a crime scene of her own death to send her husband to prison? The sweet, smart and kind Natalia Romanov who helped sick children in Africa and held a lot of donations to help the poor & needy? The same woman who created a beautiful world for children and teenage girls, her bestselling novel _Natalia's Ballerina._

 

Everyone hated James Buchanan Barnes, everyone believed he murdered his wife.

He smashed the beer bottle where the black widow spider was knitting it's web to catch it's first prey, the glass loudly shattering.

He growled. "I want a lawyer!"

Detective Stark gave him a grim look. "Look, James, if there is anything you want to tell us—"

"Get out!" He yelled at them.

Detective Potts stepped forward. "Calm down, Mr Barnes." She warned.

He glared at them. "I know what this looks like. But I need you to get out of my house. I'm not talking to you until I get my lawyer."

 

_________________________

 

Her new jet black locks blew along with the whistling wind as she swung herself on the swing, her front view completely filled with green with a matching dark blue sky. The fresh air of Virginia mixed with her relaxation.

She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined her cheating, dishonest, lazy husband being accused of murdering his beloved wife, Natalia Romanov. It was the big news of TV and the radio. Everyone was talking about their favourite author and American housewife, all defending her against her evil abusive husband James Barnes.

The final item for her long well-thought out plan was her body. They couldn't call the crime scene a homicide without a body. She was preparing herself for that but she needed a few more days. Maybe, just maybe there was some hope.

 

Damn her, she still loved the man.

 

If he found her, told her he was sorry, she would be with him again in a heartbeat.

But he wasn't looking for her, he'd probably demand a divorce instead of apologizing, and she'd probably murder him before being thrown to jail.

 

A woman came along & sat on the swing beside her, eating strawberry frozen yogurt in her hand. Natalia glanced at her with a black eyebrow raised in question. The woman noticed the black shades Natalia had on, but more specifically the bruise beside her eye peeking out.

 

"I'm Morissa. I couldn't help but notice you're next door to my motel room." Her voice sounded western. "Almost nobody comes to this place. Glad to see some few lives."

Natalia nodded. "Amanda."

"Amanda." Morissa smiled. "From Boston huh? Could tell by the accent."

Natalia was a master in accents. A little pride swirled inside of her and she couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm from west Texas." The young woman said.

"I know."

 

It became silent as Morissa began assessing her. Then she spoke. "What'd you do? You talked too much? Your man grew impatient? That ain't right though." Morissa gestured to her bruise. "Happens to me every time. Although you don't look much like a talker."

Natalia adjusted her shades and acted uncomfortable.

"Shortly wondering what a Boston girl is doing out here in the wild of Virginia. You on the run?"

"You could say that."

"He hunting you?"

"I framed him for my murder. I can't be around until I'm ready to kill myself so he'll officially go to prison for life."

Morissa stared at her before she laughed. "You crazy bitch. Just 'cause he hit you?"

 

James didn't hit her. Natalia just hit herself with a hammer, it took the right angle to make it look like a man did it. She was going to leave enough bruises on herself to make it seem as if he'd hurt her when they do an autopsy on her later once they find her body.

 

"No." Natalia answered her as she stopped her swing and stared at Morissa seriously.

 

Morissa raised an eyebrow. She looked young and youthful, her grey eyes bright & not tired and distrustful as Natalia's. She was obviously a decade younger than her. Maybe somewhere around twenty two, twenty three.

 

"Tell me then, Amanda." Morissa said softly.

 

"It was the very starting second of 2006, and the countdown had finished before the fireworks decorated the black sky. He looked down at me, with his smug smile and teasing eyes. We were among the crowd, but when I stared back at him, sucked by those steel blue eyes of his, it was as if the volume went mute and the crowd was gone. It was just us. Him & I. He leaned down, brushed his nose on mine, trailing his finger down my lips, our foreheads pressed together. He kissed me. _Happy new year_ , he said, and spun me around." There was a faint smile on Natalia's face before it slowly fell as she continued, "Last year, a few months back from now, on that cold freezing December, I was walking to our bar, to surprise him. It was snowing. A wonderful Winter night. I saw him, and I smiled to myself like an idiot. Just as I was about to call out his name, I saw another younger, prettier, better girl. A redhead." Natalia coldly said. "He did exactly the same thing he used to do to me to her. He leaned in, brushed his nose with hers, trailed his finger down her pretty little lips, pressing his forehead against hers, and he kissed her."

 

Morissa stared at her in a mixture of disgust and anger. "That is fuckin' disgusting."

"Thank you." Natalia said, before moving her swing again.

"I think he deserves everything coming his fuckin' way. That ain't right." Morissa's mood had turned into exasperation as she stormed away. Natalia didn't wonder why.

Natalia continued staring at the big green trees and mountains in front of her as she slid her shades above her forehead, the fresh blowing wind hugging her. She smiled and inhaled.

" _Yes. Yes, he does deserve everything coming his fuckin' way_."


End file.
